


Your Happiness for Mine

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Akashi-centric, Angst, Drabble, Feels, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry Akashi, Kuroko Tetsuya-centric, POV Kuroko Tetsuya, balance of happiness and sadness, equivalent exchange, if I have to suffer with my thoughts, my son why must I make you suffer, slight AU, so will you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is 10 when he discovers his source of happiness.Akashi Seijuro is 10 when he loses his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome and enjoy as I go to my traditional path of killing feels, others' but mostly mine.  
> ''Equivalent exchange of happiness'' is what happens here, from one person to another, and someone's gonna gather too much sadness in his life.

 

Kuroko Tetsuya finds out what happiness feels like at ten years old. It's round-shaped leather in the colour of oranges, a net decorating a ring hanging from above.

It's then when he discovers the excitement that comes with playing a sport, particularly, basketball. It doesn't take much to persuade his parents to get him a ball and, the round object that comes to life with its handler's desires brings him a friend in only a few days.

There's a speeding car one of the days he's waiting for his friend, and he turns to admire its form, but he notices the woman who gets hit by it.

He doesn't think when he runs to the street, yelling, calling for help, but no one seems to be around.

He knows it's wrong, but he's desperate to help that woman, with her long red hair (is it really red?) and the stained white dress. He doesn't bother with the neatly wrapped box, instead, he looks around for what he needs: a phone. Luckily, she's holding a phone in her hands, and he prays it's still working, when he picks it up to call for an ambulance.

Both of them are taken to the hospital, a dying lady and a weak boy in a state of shock.

 

-//-

 

"We apologise for the trouble." one of the policemen that came by muttered to the Kuroko family.

Kuroko hopes the red haired woman is alright and clings to his mother, because that could be his own, and that woman could have a family of her own.

He misses a boy with red hair, at his height, walking through the corridors, following one of the nurses, with eyes filled with pain, but not tears.

 

-//-

 

Tetsuya had applied for the basketball club in Teikou, but it barely landed him on the third string. That's where the weakest players go, but he's too weak for even that. He's so weak that the coach of the third string suggests to him that he quits.

That's when he meets him, Aomine. He's one of the first years that somehow made it to the first string already, and he enjoys practicing with him, the weak boy.

It doesn't take long until he meets with the other regulars, and one Akashi Seijuro has his full attention. It would perhaps be a hyperbole, or merely innocent admiration, to call him a minor god of sports. Or just an overachiever, because not only he managed to join the regulars upon joining (like Aomine), but he was already chosen as the team's new Vice Captain.

And Kuroko, who prides himself in his skills in human observation skills, cannot see anything in the redhead's eyes beyond curiosity and a wish for change.

 

-//-

 

Akashi hasn't missed an hour of practice, as far as Kuroko knows, so of course he and Kise find it curious when Akashi is absent for two whole days, from practice and classes alike.

"Akashi spends this time of the year with his mother, he has permission to." Midorima explains.

"Wow, Akashi-cchi must really love his mother!"

Neither of them catch his next words.

"Yes. He really did."

 

-//-

 

 Their third year turns out to be a thing of nightmares. They change, and it's horrifying. They move away from one another, no longer a team. Kuroko wonders if his happiness has run out, and it's time to experience sadness to balance it out.

Akashi seems to be the last to change, but he changes the most. He changes to the worst. He changes to the part he seems like he's a different person, and not Akashi Seijuro anymore.

Perhaps this is indeed another person. He was never able to see happiness or sadness in his now Captain's eyes. Other emotions, yes, but never these two.

But this Akashi has fear and worry and anger and a seemingly infinite amount of sadness in his eyes. So much sadness, that it feels as if he gathered the sadness of their team and swallowed it. Now that sadness had taken over him.

 

Kuroko cries himself to sleep that night, wondering if things would be better if he hadn't join the team.

 

-//-

 

 He decides to their their sadness away and bury it.

 

-//-

 

There's a tiny bit of happiness in Akashi's eyes when he greets Kuroko on the court and Kuroko smiles back because indeed,  _it's been a while._

 

-//-

 

He sees Akashi only a few days later, with an unusual bouquet in his hands.

_Bluebells and red carnations._

Akashi notices him, of course.

They talk a few minutes about their current lifes.

"Are these flowers for your mother, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asks, but regrets it immediately.

There's a small but sad smile in his former Captain's eyes when he replies. "Did the carnations betray it?"

And right after that...

"Does Kuroko want to come along?" and as much as he wants to decline, because that's a private moment, there's this look in the redhead's eyes that says _please do._

"I haven't seen Mother for a while now. She must be worried about me." he says, at no one in particular, while they walk in silence.

He doesn't find it strange that they go to Akashi's house (he's been there before, on rate occasions, and he still remembers Akashi trying to tutor Aomine and later, Kise as well). He does find strange that the house is empty.

"Father will be gone for the week, so you don't have to worry about him." Akashi casually mentions, as they walk towards the library, a place all too familiar.

(Akashi pulls out a key and unlocks the door. Strange; if his mother is waiting for him, why lock the door? Unless she wasn't there, and they were making a small stop?)

Akashi walks to the direction of a wall he remembers to be empty; there's a painting there now. Underneath it, there's a small table with an empty vase, and Akashi places the flowers there.

"I'm home, Mother."

Kuroko focuses his attention on the painting. It's a beautiful, priceless work of art. It depicts a woman with a long, white summer dress and a large hat, also white. Her hair is long, bright red, and holds an enormous bouquet of all sorts of red flowers.

_The flowers look like blood on her...._

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Akashi asks, not expecting an answer.

Kuroko wants to say that there's something familiar, but doesn't know how to bring it up, so he doesn't.

"I would have visited sooner, but the Winter Cup tournament came up. We came second. Kuroko's team won. I'm sorry I didn't came sooner, but Kuroko is here with me too."

"Akashi-kun, if you don't mind me asking... How long has it been...?"

"Since Mother died? Seven years." He replies, before adding "It was a hit-and-run."

_Don't tell me..._

"I was told at the hospital that a boy called for the ambulance and wanted to thank him, but he was gone by the time I was told that."

_No way...._

Kuroko can't help but cry, which confuses Akashi. Kuroko doesn't understand it either, but it feels like his own happiness caused Akashi's loss. 

 _If there was meant to be equal amounts of happiness and sadness in the world, why was it that Akashi suffered so much already?_ but no matter how much he tried to make sense of it, he came up with nothing.


End file.
